


Terrors

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika & Sam have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrors

**“Just stay away from me, you crazy bitch.”**

Mika awoke suddenly when she felt a sad, choked cry slip past her parted lips. She inhaled sharply, breathing quickly in quiet pants that echoed in the silence, and her eyes darted around her dark bedroom. Her pulse was pounding in her ears and her body was trembling, the sweat on her skin chilling her almost as much as the nightmare had.

She rolled over and pressed her lips together to suppress a relieved sigh when she saw Sam lying in the bed on his side a few feet away, his eyes closed. She watched his chest rise and fall with slow, even breathing, trying to sync her own breaths with his to calm down, but she kept gulping in air. It wasn’t enough. Very slowly she scooted closer to him, trying not to disturb his sleep, and curled herself up against his chest.

_He’s warm. He’s here. It was just a stupid dream. You’re going to be so embarrassed in the morning, Mika. Get over it!_

It didn’t matter how many times she repeated that in her head. The sick feeling wouldn’t go away, coiled in her stomach like a weak but persistent poison.

“Mm.” Sam’s arm moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

She felt so sick but so relieved at the same time that she ducked her head, trying to bite back a sniffle. “I love you, Sam.” Her voice tapered off at the end as she tried to hide the whimper that was about to escape her throat.

He inhaled deeply, his nose buried in her hair, then exhaled as he spoke. His voice was still thick with sleep. “Love you too. You alright?”

Mika felt a little selfish for waking him up just because her brain hated her, but listening to his deep voice hum in his chest when he spoke and having his arm around her was helping enough that her breathing was finally slowing down. “Bad dream.”

“Beat ‘em up, problem solved.”

She exhaled sharply, the closest she could come to a laugh when she could still vividly picture his disgusted gaze aimed at her in her dream. “Not that easy. It was you. …You left me.” She curled up a little more, her forehead pressed against his chest; even saying it out loud made her stomach churn.

Sam’s loud, arrogant snort didn’t do much to improve her mood. “Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen.”

When she remained silent, he sighed and continued. “Look, if my dream self or whatever is so fuckin’ stupid that he tries to leave the best thing that ever happened to him, you have my permission to beat the shit outta him for being such an asshole.”

He nudged her face upwards a little with his nose before kissing her on the forehead and settling back into the pillow. “Go back to sleep, doofus. I’ll be by your side… Always.”

 

**“It’s a pity humans are so fragile. I would have liked to play with her a bit longer before I killed her…”**

Sam’s eyes flew open as he forced himself awake and sat up immediately, scanning the room for threats. His eyes and demon senses registered nothing out of the ordinary, just their empty bedroom.

His gaze snapped to his side to check on Mika, exhaling in sharp relief when he saw that she was right where he expected her to be. Here. Breathing. Sleeping. Safe. His eyes narrowed; he was going to keep it that way.

She inhaled deeply and one eye blearily cracked open to look at him; no doubt him sitting up so fast had disturbed her. “‘S up, Sam,” she mumbled almost coherently, one limp arm reaching out to awkwardly cling to his waist. “Bad dream…? Need me t’beat somethin’ up?”

The mental image of her facing off with the Demon Lord was half amusing, half terrifying. His heart was still pounding, pumping adrenaline through his veins until his pulse nearly sang with every beat. It still felt real, almost like if he slid his eyes to the side, his father would be standing there with his taunting leer, hands covered in her blood.

He didn’t look away from her face.

When he didn’t answer her right away, she barreled on. “I could do it, y’know. Punch ‘em and kick’em, suplex or something…” Her eyes fluttered closed again, words still barely formed, slurring together. “How come I gotta beat everything up for you, geez…”

“Yeah,” he responded with a chuckle, pushing a strand of hair away from her cheek. “What would I do without you to take out the bad guys?”

“I dunno. Maybe Matthew could save you.” Her brow creased in an exaggerated frown and she tugged on him with her arm. “C’mere already. I sleep better with you down here.”

He couldn’t say no to that. Sliding back down onto the mattress, he wrapped both arms around her and hauled her body up against his. Mika gave a soft, sleepy hum of contentment and pressed her lips to his shoulder before drifting back to sleep almost immediately. He moved one of his hands to rest on the back of her head, fingers gently tangling themselves in her hair. The soft puffs of her breath against his skin were helping to calm him down, but only a little.

He didn’t want to close his eyes. If he had to stay up the rest of the night to make sure she was safe, then that’s what he would do.


End file.
